En la enfermería
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que no existe realmente un mejor lugar para decir adios, algunas veces solo debemos hacerlo... por mucho que esto duela. Theo/Hermione. Para el reto parejas extrañas del foro Dramione.


**En la enfermería**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

**Para el reto de parejas extrañas del foro Dramione los polos apuestos se atraen.**

**Pareja: **Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger

**Palabras: **858

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El único sonido que rompía la quietud de la enfermería eran los ronquidos de Ron. y Hermione aun no podía creer que hicieran apenas 48hrs desde lo vivido en el departamento de misterios.

Y si no estaba durmiendo como Neville y Ron era simplemente por que sabía que _él_ tenía que aparecer. Y cuando escucho aquellos pasos no se sintió defraudada. Sabia que era él, lo conocía como conocía a Ron y a Harry, pero con él todo era diferente. Ella sabía que esa seria la última vez que hablarían.

Lo sabía con la misma certeza que sabía que no volvería a ver a Sirius. Con la misma intensidad que sabia que de ahora en adelante el camino era más peligroso para Harry. Por eso cuando las cortinas que protegían su cama se corrieron y ella se encontró frente a frente con aquellas pupilas oscuras, supo que el también sabía que esa era la ultima vez que se verían.

El la tomo de la mano, poco después de volver a correr las cortinas para protegerlos de miradas inexistentes. Regalándole una media sonrisa, aun que el gesto parecía más una simple mueca, ella sabia que la sonrisa estaba ahí. Justo donde la comisura de sus labios se levantaba ligeramente. No se trataba de una mueca, se trataba de una media sonrisa melancólica.

Y el no necesitaba decirle nada, por que ella entendía que la estaba dejando, se lo decían sus ojos y sus gestos. Se lo decía la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros. Por que ella siempre supo que aquella relación tenia fecha de caducidad.

Por que ella sabia que había llegado esa fecha, cuando escucho aquella voz tan parecida a la de él, tras una de aquellas mascaras blancas. Y ella también regreso el leve apretón de sus manos, por que quería decir que lo sentía. Que sentía que su padre estuviera en Azkaban, pero no era capaz de mentirle. Por que ella realmente no lo sentía. Lo que si sentía era que el estuviera pasando un momento tan difícil. Sin su madre, lo único que él tenía era a su padre.

-"¿Que tan mal estas?"- se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro para no atraer a la enfermera ni despertar a sus amigos.

Theodore la miro fijamente, dándose cuenta que esas palabras tenían que haber sido dichas por él. Que esa pregunta era suya por que ella era la que estaba en la enfermería con el rostro cansado y el dolor permanente en la mirada.

Pero sabía a lo que ella se refería. Sabía que preguntaba por la captura de su padre que había sido informada por Dumbledore. La miro fijamente nuevamente sin atreverse a preguntar lo que temía. Pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo antes de terminar todo eso.

-"¿Fue…?"- comenzó él, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de que el hubiera terminado la frase

-"No fue él"- dijo ella mirándolo

Y él sintió el alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Apretando con más fuerza la mano entre las suyas, queriendo trasmitir en ese gesto lo que seguramente jamás transmitiría con palabras… y Hermione lo sabía, lo supo siempre desde aquellos primeros besos rodeados de libros, lo supo desde los roces accidentales y las miradas intensas. Lo supo desde que el había escapado de su sala común para ir a verla. A ella una sangre sucia. Lo sabía por que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

-"Prométeme que te cuidaras"- ella lo dijo en un susurro por que sabia que entre ellos no existía la palabra fin como nunca había existido comienzo.

Theodore la miro fijamente, por que el también sabia que ya era hora pero no espero de ella aquellas palabras.

-"Tu promete que no te quedaras por Potter o Weasley, que correrás si las cosas se ponen muy feas"-

-"Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso"-

-"Entonces prométeme que serás feliz"-

Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas en ese instante, por que aquella frase le recordaba enormemente las que habían compartido entre susurros en la biblioteca. Las miles de veces que el había dicho que lo único que quería era hacerla feliz.

Entonces se incorporo y lo abrazo con fuerza, sin hacer caso del enorme dolor que le recorrió el costado, por que en ese momento el único dolor que le importaba era el que sentía en su interior. Aquel que curiosamente llevaba el nombre de aquel Sly.

Y Theo busco sus labios, de la manera más natural del mundo, como si el estar ahí en aquella enfermería junto a ella no fuera una traición así mismo y sus ideales. Fue el beso más dulce y tierno que habían compartido. Así también como el más largo y el mismo tiempo el más amargo por que sabia a despedida.

Theo no miro atrás cuando se separo de ella y camino hacia la salida pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera y solo cuando la elegante figura desapareció tras la puerta ella se permitió llorar por lo que estaba perdiendo. Por que así como sabia que no volvería a ver a Sirius, sabía que Theodore Nott jamás volvería a cruzarse en su camino nuevamente

**Notas de la autora**

Mi primer intento de esta pareja, espero que les gustara como me gusto a mi. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
